Naruto Mimpi Basah?
by Hola-Ucup-Disini
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan Naruto jadian sama Hinata gara-gara mimpi basah


Aloo semua, sebenarnya gw mau ngupdate cerita deidara dan Naruto Nemu Cewek, tapi sayang gw nggak bawa flasdisk yg isi updetan cerita ntuh. So gw bikin new story one-shoot. Maaf ya tentang dua cerita di atas. Gw janji dalam waktu seminggu 2 cerita di atas akan gw update…

Akhirnya gw bikin cerita yang ber-rate M. bagi pembaca yang telah mengharapkan gw untuk bikin cerita ber-tate M, inilah hasil karya gw... tolong di review ya. maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik. kalau ada masukan aku terima, buat cerita gw selanjutnya thanks ya

**Perhatian: Anak dibawah umur tidak boleh baca cerita ini… GW SERIUS!!**

Disclaimer: Hhehe Om masashi yang punya Naruto… tetep cerita ini gw yang buat.

* * *

**Mimpi Basah Naruto**

Siang hari yang begitu panas, tampaklah seorang pemuda sedang berlatih sndirian di sebuah lapangan. Lapangan itu merupakan tempat latihan teamnya dulu.

"Ahhh, capek sekali hari ini. Sasuke seandainya kamu ada di sini, kita bisa berlatih bareng. Sakura juga sibuk dengan jabatan susternya sekarang. Aku jadi sendirian" gumam Naruto yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang.

Naruto melepaskan kaos hitam yang basah. Angin sepoi-sepoi terasa sangat menyejukkan tubuh Naruto yang kekar. Dia kemudian berbaring dan memandangi birunya langit. 'Sungguh enak beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang ini' pikir Naruto.

Naruto tidak menyadari, ada seseorang yang mengamati dia sejak awal latihan sampai dia beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang itu. Gadis yang berambut panjang berwarna biru tua dan bermata lavender.

Saking keenakan akan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi, membuat Naruto tertidur. Lima menit dalam tidurnya, Naruto mulai masuk ke alam mimpinya. Gadis itu mengamati Naruto yang tak bergerak. 'Naruto-kun sedang apa ya? Kok dia tidak berkutik. Apa jangan-jangan dia pingsan?' gadis itu khawatir terhadap Naruto.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri gadis itu mendekati Naruto. Dia mulai melihat Naruto yang bertelanjang dada. 'Naruto-kun, dada kamu sangat bidang. Otot-otot kekarmu terpampang diseluruh dadamu' pikir gadis itu. Entah setan apa yang merasuki gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai berbaring di samping Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mulai memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kepanikan mulai tampak pada gadis itu 'ohh tidak, Naruto-kun memeluk aku. Gimana nih, aku jadi nggak bisa bergerak. Kalau aku bergerak sedikit pasti Naruto-kun akan bangun. Mesti gimana nih?' gadis itu mulai berpikir tapi akhirnya pasrah dengan keadaan seperti itu.

10 menit tidak menggerakkan posisinya, napas Naruto yang terengah-engah didengar gadis itu. 'Naruto-kun sesak napas apa ya?' pikir gadis itu. Tanpa disadari tangan Naruto memegang buah dada sebelah kiri dari gadis itu yang masih tertutup jacket abu-abunya dengan tangan kanan Naruto.

Gadis itu terkesiap, 'huh apa ini, Naruto-kun jangan' gumam gadis itu dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Naruto bergumam dalam tidurnya "Hinata-chan jangan pergi, aku tidak merasa terganggu kok".

Gadis itu kaget 'apa? Apa yang tadi Naruto-kun katakan? Aku tidak percaya. Apa dia pura-pura tertidur? Tapi kalau melihat dia. Dia memang dalam keadaan tertidur. Oh KAMI tolong jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu disini'.

'Naruto-kun pasti sedang bermimpi tentang aku' pikir gadisku dengan mencoba mengangkat tangan Naruto yang berada di atas buah dadanya sebelah kiri.

Tapi tangan Naruto tidak dapat dipindahkan oleh gadis itu. Malah cengkraman Naruto di dada gadis itu semakin keras. Keadaan ini membuat gadis itu terbuai dalam nafsunya. Gadis itu mulai terengah-engah. 'Heh-heh-heh, oh gawat aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Oh, tidak jangan sekarang' pikir gadis itu dan"Ughhh, mmhhm esshh" gadis itu mulai melenguh keenakan. Ternyata gadis itu telah mencapai puncak klimaks.

Memang aneh untuk gadis itu. Baru pertama kalinya dia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Dia merasakan ada cairan yang keluar di alat kelaminnya. 'Perasaan apa ini? Apa sih yang sebenarnya dimimpikan Naruto-kun' pikir gadis itu dengan tampang muka yang puas dan bermerah-merah ria di raut wajahnya.

Apa yang dimimpikan Naruto? Mari kita saksikan mimpinya Naruto.

Awal mimpi Naruto, Naruto sedang berjalan untuk makan ramen. Sampailah dia ke Ichiraku ramen dan memesan seperti biasa makanannya. Teuchi langsung memberikan makanan yang telah dipesan Naruto.

Selesai makan ramen, dia langsung menuju ke kamar apartemennya. "Enak sekali nih, abis latihan, makan ramen. Abis makan ramen, aku pulang and mandi air panas dan langsung tidur siang" gumam Naruto.

Selesai mandi, Naruto mendengar ketukan di pintu apartemennya. "sebentar aku bukain" jawab Naruto.

Naruto yang masih mengenakan handuk yang menutupi dari perut sampai dengkul membukakan pintu. "Hei Hinata-chan, ada apa? Silahkan masuk" Naruto menyapa Hinata dan mempersilahkan masuk.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan bersemu merah dan berkata "gomenasai Naruto-kun jika mengganggu acara kamu mandi". Hinata tahu Naruto telah menyelesaikan mandinya, karena terlihat butir-butir air yang mengalir di dada bidang Naruto. Hinata segera mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

"Hinata-chan jangan pergi, aku tidak merasa terganggu kok" Naruto menahan Hinata dengan tangan yang tadinya memegang handuk dan menariknya kedalam. Ini membuat Hinata jadi tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diri setelah tarikan dari Naruto. Akhirnya Hinata jatuh menimpa badan Naruto yang bertelanjang bulat. Handuk Naruto terlepas setelah tangan yang memegang handuk tadi melepaskan pegangan handuknya untuk menarik Hinata.

Kedua-duanya saling bertatap mata. Keduanya seperti terasuki nafsu yang harus dipenuhi. Posisi Hinata yang berada di atas Naruto tidak berubah. Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dan Hinata tanpa rasa takut mulai mencium Naruto di bibir.

Ciuman yang penuh nafsu dirasakan oleh kedua-duanya. Naruto membalas ciuman itu dengan lumatan. Hinata mulai membuka bibirnya untuk menerima lidah Naruto. Lidah mereka saling bertautan sekarang. Mereka telah merasakan birahi yang tinggi.

Naruto merasakan dalam posisi seperti ini kurang puas, kemudian dia membalikkan posisinya. Sekarang Naruto berada di posisi atas tubuh Hinata yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

Naruto mengikuti instink sex-nya. Naruto melepaskan ciuman tadi dan mulai mencium leher Hinata.

Hinata melenguh "Ouhh, Naruto-kun. Ahhh". Hinata mulai meraba punggung Naruto.

Selagi dia mencium leher Hinata, Naruto mencari resleting jaket Hinata. Setelah menemukan resleting itu, Naruto mulai menariknya pelan, turun, dan akhirya terlepas. Naruto menarik lepas jaket Hinata.

Ternyata Hinata tidak menggunakan dalaman apa-apa lagi. Terpampanglah bukit Hinata yang sudah tumbuh.

Ciuman Naruto kini turun ke bukit kembar Hinata. Sekali lagi Hinata mulai melenguh "Ouch hess hemm, emhh eshh".

Naruto terus merangsang Hinata dengan ciuman di kedua buah dadanya. Tangan Naruto kini mencari kaitan kunci di celana jins Hinata dan menarik turun resleting Hinata. Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan celana panjang itu.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman di buah dada Hinata dan kini melihat tubuh Hinata yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Hinata merasa malu setelah melihat tampang Naruto yang terus memandangi tubuhnya. Naruto masih terus mengikuti instink sex-nya. Naruto mulai menciumi perut Hinata, terus kebawah sampai ke bagian G-Spot Hinata dan "Esshhh Naruto jangan berhenti, tteeeerruuussss eeesssshhh".

Tangan kanan Naruto mulai meremas bagian kiri buah dada Hinata, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kedua kaki Hinata untuk terus mengangkang.

Vagina Hinata mulai bertambah basah dan basah, seketika terdengarlah suara lenguhan hebat "Ahhh Naruto aaaakkkuuu kelll- Shhhss Achhhs ssshhh". Hinata menjambak rambut Naruto dan melepaskan jambakannya lalu lemas.

"Hinata kamu puas?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Tangan Hinata kini meraih kejantanan Naruto. Karena tidak sampai. Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata untuk duduk berhadapan. Naruto kini bersandar ke pintu apartemen yang belum tertutup. Mereka tidak memperdulikan pintu itu dari tadi. Mereka telah diliputi hawa nafsu yang besar. Hinata sekarang bisa menyentuh Kejantanan Naruto yang berdiri tegak. "Besar ya Naruto-kun" Ekspresi muka Hinata kaget.

Hinata menggenggam batang itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menggerakkan naik turun. "Ahhh Hinnnaaattta-cchhhannn" Naruto merasa keenakan dan darah sekarang mulai berkumpul di kejantanan Naruto.

Hinata kemudian mencoba untuk menjilat batang itu "Emmhhh Hinnnaatttaaa". Hinata lalu mengulumnya dengan ragu-ragu. Naruto sekarang merasa tambah enak, kedua tangannya membelai rambut Hinata dan menekan kepala Hinata untuk terus mengulum batangnya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Hinata melepaskan tekanan tangan Naruto. Narto merasa kecewa, karena dia belum meraakan climax. Sekarang mata Hinata menatap mata Naruto. Mereka berciuman penuh nafsu kembali. Saling melumat lidah dan bibir.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan merebahkan Hinata kembali. Dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto melebarkan kaki Hinata. Memposisikan penisnya di selangkangan Hinata.

"Hinata kamu sudah siap?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan.

Hinata dengan perasaan takut dan malu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mulai mendekati kepala penisnya ke arah lubang vagina Hinata yang masih sempit berwarna merah itu. Ketika hendak menekankan penisnya ke vagina Hinata, terlihat oleh Naruto ada wajah yang memberikan tampang killer intent ke Naruto.

"Naruto kamu ngapain disini bersama Hinata?" Suara itu keras dan menggelegar.

"Ehh Sakura-chan sa-sa-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti oleh pukulan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan ampyunn" Naruto teriak dalam mimpinya.

"Naruto-kun ada apa?" Hinata mulai membangunkan Naruto.

Naruto bangun dengan kaget dan duduk. Badannya tertutupi oleh air keringat yang terus keluar.

"Huh-huh-huh, apa cuman mimpi untung saja" Naruto memandang kelapangan yang hijau dan panas.

"Kamu sedang mimpi apa- Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang jaketnya sudah terbuka.

"Eh Hinata-chan,sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata terus menjelaskan, kenapa dia ada disitu. Dengan muka yang memerah dia bilang "Naruto, itu kamu besar ya, dan celana kamu basah tuh" Hinata menunjuk ke arah selangkangan Naruto yang menonjol dan basah.

Naruto segera menutupinya dengan baju hitamnya. "Hinata-chan jangan cerita ke siapa-siapa ya. Jadikan ini rahasia kita berdua".

Naruto sekarang juga memandang ke Hinata, terutama celana jinsnya Hinata. "Hinata kamu climax juga ya, tehehehe" pandangan Naruto tidak berubah dari celana jinsnya Hinata.

"Hmm Naruto-kun dah jangan melihati terus. Aku malu" Hinata menutupi bagian yang basah dengan kedua tangannya.

Tau-tau Naruto mendekati muka Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata. Lima menit kemudian Naruto melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas. "Hinata aku sayang kamu. Mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah puppy love.

"Hmm, pasti Naruto. Aku mau jadi cewek kamu" jawab Hinata dengan muka merah dan perasaan senang.

"Kalau begitu kita ngedate sekarang. Gimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku ramen?" ajak Naruto.

"Dengan celana seperti ini, Naruto-kun? Aku malu" jawab Hinata.

"Tenang-tenang kita keringin dulu celana kita terus kita makan siang bareng ya" kata Naruto dengan tampang seneng banget.

Akhirnya setelah celana kering mereka jalan bareng ke Ichiraku ramen. 'gara-gara mimpi basah, aku jadian ama Hinata' pikir Naruto

Finish

* * *

Tolong direview ya!!


End file.
